Episode 8521 (1st July 2019)
Plot As Chas opens up the pub, she discovers Faith has spent the night sleeping in the bar. Faith tells Chas that thanks to her words, Eric has virtually thrown her out. When Dawn pops back to Woodbine Cottage, Harriet promises her that she and Will are over and reveals Cain fired Will after he found out who he was. Chas presents Paddy with his birthday present - a watch inscribed with "Because every second is precious" then suggests they visit Grace and tell her she's having a little brother. When Faith appears at Pollard's Barn, Eric demands she hands back her keys but Faith refuses until Eric hears her out. Paddy has a word with Bear about his relationship with Faith. Their conversation soon turns to fatherhood and Bear tells Paddy it doesn't matter how old you are as long as you love your children. Faith swears to Eric that she and Bear shared just one stupid kiss whilst she was drunk. She states she wasn't thinking straight and insists they can't let something so meaningless spoil what they have. Will tries to get a hold of Harriet but she rejects his calls. Afterward, Harriet tells Dawn that Woodbine Cottage is still her home and begs for another chance so Dawn agrees to move back in. As Paddy's friends and loved ones gather in the pub for his 50th birthday party, a mysterious woman watches Victoria. The woman follows Victoria into the toilets where she reveals she's Lee's mum then tells Victoria they need to have a chat about the lies she's been telling about her son. Whilst Paddy opens his birthday card from Leo, Rhona informs him that Jamie is now a fully qualified vet so Operation oust Kim is on. Bear hands Paddy a birthday card which says "Happy Birthday Grandad" on the front. Bear passes it off a as joke. Lee's mum, Wendy, tells Victoria she can't sit back and watch her son's life be turned upside down by false allegations. Victoria states she's not a liar although Wendy continues to believe her son is innocent and begs Victoria not to ruin his for nothing, Charity burst into the toilets and tells Wendy that her son might seem decent and respectable, but he's monster. After Wendy leaves, Charity hugs Victoria and promises her she's safe. Dawn overhears Harriet admitting to Laurel that she day-dreams about her, Will and Dawn being a family again. Zak tells Cain that Lisa wanted to pass on a gift she inherited to Debbie and Belle - a garage in Scotland. Cain asks Zak not to say anything until he's checked it out. Faith realises Bear is unable to read and questions how he was able to read the scan letter. Bear admits he guessed Chas and Paddy were having a boy. Moments later, Chas stands up and announces to everyone that she and Paddy are expecting a baby boy. As everyone congratulates Chas and Paddy, Bear whispers to Faith that the chances are, Chas and Paddy are having a boy and they need never know about this. Faith and Bear's closeness is witnessed by Eric. Later, Bear gets in the wrestling ring that's been set up in the beer garden and introduces his opponent, Vincent the Vampire. Vincent the Vampire walks out on crutches a neck brace so Bear asks for volunteers to take him on instead. Eric volunteers and uses the opportunity to confront Bear about his relationship with Faith. As everyone watches on, Eric tells Faith their relationship is over then he hobbles away. In the backroom, Victoria fills Robert and Amy in on Wendy's visit. She explains she thought she was finally starting to work her way through what happened but it'll always be there so she needs to be honest with herself and admit she's never going to get her life back... Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry Guest cast *Wendy - Susan Cookson *Vincent the Vampire - Callum MacPherson Locations *The Woolpack - Bar, kitchen, staff corridor, ladies toilets, beer garden and backroom *Woodbine Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Pollard's Barn - Kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes